1. Field
The present invention relates to a mirror retention structure and to a camera equipped therewith.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, there has been a mirror retention structure that is provided with: a main mirror retention frame that retains a main mirror; a sub-mirror retention frame that retains a sub-mirror and is axially supported at the main mirror retention frame; and an receiving pin that touches against the sub-mirror retention frame and sets an angle of the sub-mirror at a mirror-down position. In this conventional mirror retention structure, the angle of the sub-mirror is set by a portion of the sub-mirror retention frame abutting against the receiving pin when the sub-mirror comes into the mirror-down position (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H9-203974).